Episode 4709 (1st November 1999)
Plot Nita takes holiday from Freshco's to run the shop for Ravi, infuriating Vik. Les is sickened to get a letter from the DSS asking him for an interview. Steve plans to buy a lot of cheap alcohol in Calais to sell for millennium parties and clear his outstanding tax bill. Derek drives his truck into the Street and obstructs the traffic. He refuses to move it until Doreen agrees to come home with him. She is shocked by his behaviour and refuses to listen when he declares his love for her. Sharon refuses to tell Rita about her wedding as she doesn't want her spoiling it. Danny is stunned when Ian tells him that Sharon has told him how they used to be mates. Danny assures him they were never more than friends. Sharon and Ian are married, with Sally and Danny as their witnesses. Maxine gets annoyed as her parents refuse to talk to each other. Doreen refuses to give up her freedom now she's found it. Ken agrees to look after the Freshco's firework display in return for double pay. Doreen is reconciled with Derek when the police arrive and he says he'd rather go to prison than spend his life alone. Maxine and Ashley are thrilled to finally be alone. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Sharon Bentley - Tracie Bennett *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Linda Sykes - Jacqueline Pirie *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Nita Desai - Rebecca Sarker *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Gwen Loveday - Annie Hulley *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Doreen Heavey - Prunella Gee *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Danny Hargreaves - Richard Standing *Vinny Sorrell - James Gaddas *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey Guest cast *Derek Heavey - Richard Albrecht *Ian Bentley - Jonathan Guy Lewis *Registrar - Sally Adams *PC Henshaw - Darren Johnson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *Park Road B&B - Hallway *Weatherfield Register Office - Foyer and marriage room Notes *Final appearance of Elizabeth Bradley as Maud Grimes. *Jim Ryan is credited as Stuntman on this episode. *For the first time, the sign over the salon reads Audrey's rather than Hair by Fiona Middleton, more than a year after Fiona's departure. No reference to the change in business name is made. *The storyline of Steve McDonald planning to go to Calais led into the week-long, late-night spin-off Coronation Street - After Hours which ran from 8th to 13th November. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sharon marries Ian behind Rita’s back, while Derek tries to win back Doreen's affections. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,450,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1999 episodes